Death Princess
by The Mechanical Hogmonkey
Summary: [ArdethOC]The O'Connells' housekeeper, Donnie Danford isn't just any old housekeeper... Let's just say she has the power to break the balance between life and death as we know it. And when that happens, all hell breaks loose! NOT YOUR TYPICAL MARYSUE!
1. Just a housekeeper?

**Author's Note:** Hi! This will be my first Mummy fanfic! It's pretty much my favorite movie of all time, so I decided to make up a story for it! I hope you like, but keep in mind, hardly anything in here is historically accurate. Sorry to say, but that's just how it is.

**Disclaimer:** The Mummy is not mine, it is the brilliant work of Stephen Sommers and his crew, but Donnie Danford is an OC that I made up! None of you may have her!

* * *

Intoduction: 

Many years ago in the land of ancient Egypt, The great and mighty god of the dead, Osiris was to be married to Naeema, The Death Princess... But then came Isis, the goddess of life who lured Osiris away from Naeema. And soonly afterwards, it was Isis whom was to be married to Osiris. Once married, a new balance took over, one between life and death. Many say that if the balance was to be broken, everything dead would arise and evil would make it's mark in the world. But hey, you'll never know until you read right? On with the story !

1937, London

There she was, placed in the sitting room of her beautiful, elegant mansion, reading a book as if it were a way of escaping the pressures of everyday life. _'Ahh, if only peaceful moments such as these could last forever.' _Evelyn thought to herself quietly. And soon enough, she was interrupted from her thoughts with a loud crashing sound, followed by a scream…

"God damn it, can't I enjoy myself quietly without being interrupted for once?! Oh well, better go see what the fuss is all about…" Evelyn muttered to herself angrily.

And with that being said, she got up and left room, following what seemed to be the source of the noise. Then she heard it again. _'What on Earth is that racket?!' _Her question was soon answered when she spotted her housekeeper, Donnie Danford being held down to the ground with a gun pointed over her head and several men gathered around her, all wearing dark-brown hooded robes…

"Oh dear… RICK!!! HELP!!!" Evelyn screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bitch, you better shut the fuck up before I blow your brains out!" one of the men shouted at her. Evelyn stared at him, completely took back by the way he talked to her, in her own house! There was no way she was going to let that slide! Suddenly, a flash of anger sent her straight to into pissed-off-idiot mode…

"How dare you break into my house and tell me what to do?! Either you tell me right now what your doing here or so god help me… I'll be the one blowing your brains out!" Evelyn shouted back.

"Is that so? Let's see what happens now…" And with that being said he lifted the gun and pointed it right at her head! He was about to pull the trigger when out of nowhere, Rick jumped up and kicked the gun out of his hand, setting it off somewhere in the distance…

"RICK!!!" Evelyn shouted happily.

"The one and only…" Rick said grinning sheepishly. Evelyn smacked his arm. "What took you so long?!"

Before he could answer, he was interrupted as one of the men drew out a sword and started to make an attack, with several other men to back him up, leaving them greatly out-numbered…

And as the fight continued, the man keeping a hold on Donnie picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Time to go!" the man said taking her out of the house. Donnie struggled wildly as he carried her away. "What the hell do you want with me? I'm just a housekeeper!" Donnie protested madly. "Oh no, you're much more than that my dear." the man said with a wicked grin. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Donnie asked confused. "Don't worry darling you'll find out soon enough…"

(Back with Rick and Evie) Though they were both great fighters, they still had a hard time defending themselves against several men at once. And Rick, having no weapon, had to a lot to do keeping up on the defensive since he could hardly make any attacks, (except for a few punches here and there).

Then one of the men he was fighting brought his sword up over his head and swiftly brought it back down to Rick's shoulder! "Arghh!" Rick grunted hard as he fell against the wall, holding onto his now bleeding shoulder. The man was about to finish him off, but Jonathan waltzed right up behind him with a beer bottle in his hand, smashing it over the man's head, knocking him unconscious…

"Take that you bloody bastard!" Jonathan said slurring his words. Obviously he has been drinking…

"Gee thanks a lot Jon, I don't know what I'd do without you…" Rick said in a grumbly tone .

'_God damn, I can't believe I had to have some drunken low-life save my ass. And Jonathan of all people!' _Rick thought to himself bitterly. "Oh I know, I often times wonder what anybody would do without me." Jonathan said proudly. Rick rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, you pretty much got it all old pal…" Rick said sarcastically…

And Jonathan, being to drunk to see that he wasn't serious, took it as a compliment. "Well yes, I suppose you're right…"

"You can shut up now." Rick said getting up off the floor still clutching onto his injured shoulder and grabbing the sword from the unconscious man laying on the ground.

"Right…" Jonathan said backing up.

"RICK!!! A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE IF ISN'T TOO MUCH TROUBLE!!!" Evelyn shouted desperately as three men were swinging their swords wildly at her…

"Oh shit! Hang in there honey!" Rick said quickly making his way over to where Evie and the bad men were. As he went over there to defend his wife, A big cloud of gas came whooshing over Rick, Evelyn, and Jonathan! Knock-out-gas… They fell unconscious…

"Great, now that they're unconscious, it will be much easier to kill them!" One of the mysterious men said raising his sword. "Forget it! We have a job to do! We have what we want, so let's just get out of here!" Another man replied. "Fine, let's go." He said in a disappointed tone of voice, he was really looking forward to killing somebody, but they did had a job to do, one that involved taking over the world. And there was no time for dilly-dallying.

(Back with Donnie) After being kidnapped, Donnie found her self lying on the floor, tied up in a dark room. And she felt the room rocking… _'Rocking? Why is the room rocking?' _Donnie thought to her self confused. It was like she was on a boat or something… _'Wait! A boat! My kidnappers must have brought me on a boat. But Why? What would make them kidnap someone like me? What good am I?' _She was soon interrupted from her thoughts however when all of a sudden several men came bursting through the door of the room she was in!

"Zafar, are you certain this girl is the one?!" said the man who carried her out of the house.

"Hmm, let me check…" said a man named Zafar holding out a jeweled compass in front of Donnie. When he held it out in front of her, it glowed bright, so bright that it was almost blinding. The compass had black scarabs decoratively lining around the outside and four red jewels placed on the inside, each jewel representing either North, South, East, or West. "Yes, she is definitely the one. No question about it." Zafar said.

Donnie looked at the man named Zafar. Fear in her eyes. He was a fierce looking man. He was tall, muscular, and had dark, cold eyes that seemed as if they could pierce through a person's heart… "What do you mean I am the one?! What do you want with me?!" Donnie asked, fear and confusion written clearly on her face. Zafar chuckled at this. "You mean you don't have any idea what's going on?" Donnie looked at him dumbly. "No? Alright then, the compass that I hold in my hand is Compass of Osiris, it points to The Death Princess, which is you by the way…"

"What?! Oh no, this is just one big mistake. I am most certainly **not** what you call a 'Death Princess'. I'm a housekeeper for goodness sake! I pretty much just clean toilets and wash laundry for a living! You must have the wro…" He cut her off with a sharp glare. And then he held the compass in front of her once more, and it again glowed as brightly as ever. "The compass never lies."

* * *

**Author's Note: **There isn't really such thing as 'The Compass of Osiris' or the 'Death Princess'... I just made it up for the story. Actually, alot of things in here are made up. Again: Hardly anything in here is historically accurate! 


	2. Another Adventure

**Author's Note: **Okay here it is: Chapter Two! Ardeth Bay will finally make an appearance in Chapter Three! Sorry it's taking so long to get him in on the action, but it's hard making everything fit in, that AND writer's block...

_

* * *

_

_"The compass never lies". _Zafar's words were still ringing in her head. The more she thought about it, the more she started to believe that he was telling the truth. _'That compass he held, there is definately something strange about it. It must hold some kind of power seeing how it glowed so brightly when put in front of me...' _Donnie thought to herself curiously. _'Or maybe I really am the Death Princess. Why else would it glow like that? Urghh! I'm so confused!'_

"Knock knock!" said a man, the same man who carried Donnie out of the house. _"_Oh great, now what_?"_ Donnie muttered to herself.

"I brought you a meal... your highness."

"Gee thanks, but it's kind of hard to eat when you have your hands tied behind your back."

"And for good reason. Because we wouldn't want you running away now would we?"

"Where am I going to run to? We're on a boat in the middle of the ocean!"

"Good observation your highness. Now keep in mind I will not hesitate to throw you overboard."

"And keep in mind that we need this girl for the ritual! Don't try anything with her or I will be throwing you overboard!" Zafar said stepping into the room. _'Whew, that was close.' _Donnie thought to herself as she let out a sigh of relief. "Melvin, I told you to bring her the meal and then get out!" Zafar yelled angrily at the man. "Yes sir, I'll being going now." said the man named Melvin quickly before retreating.

And with that being done and said, Zafar walked over to Donnie and knelt down beside her. '_Oh shit, what's he going to do to me?!' _Donnie thought to herself fearfully as he moved in closer. Then he pulled out a knife. Donnie let out a small gasp as he moved the knife twards to her. And then he cut the ropes! _'Wait? What? That's it? I thought he was going to kill me.' _

"I'm not going to hurt you, I need you for the ritual." He said as if he read her mind. _'Well that's a relief.' _She thought.

"Where are we going? What are you going to do with me?" She said changing the subject. "We're going on a little trip to Egypt. Hamunaptra to be exact, where we will use you, the Death Princess to to raise certain members of the dead to help us take over the world." He stated simply.

"Well when if I don't want to help you?" Donnie asked Zafar. "Well then that's too bad because you don't have a choice." He said looking down at her with those dark cold eyes.

Donnie looked back at him, unable to say another word._'This is so hopeless.' _She thought to herself as she then turned her back to him. She wanted nothing more than to cry her eyes out right then and there. Zafar just looked at her and laughed. "I'll leave you to your misery." He said getting up and exiting the room, chuckling on his way out.

_'Urghh! Just when life was starting to get simple for me, I get kidnapped, thrown on a boat, and then become part of some evil plan to take over the world all __**against my will**__! And not only that, I also find out that I'm the Death Princess! I always knew that life was full of surprises, but this is just madness!'_...

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Donnie said to herself out loud. That being said, she layed down on her side, closed her eyes and let sleep take over, not even bothering to take a bite of the meal put in front of her.

(Back with the O'Connells') After a long time of laying on the ground unconscious, Rick, Evelyn, and Jonathan started to wake. "What happened?" Jonathan asked sleepily...

"Oh no, those men! What were they doing here? What did they want?" asked Evelyn, now realizing what has happened last night. Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me..."

"Donnie! Donnie where are you?!" Evelyn shouted at the top of her lungs._ 'Is she still here? What have those men done to her?' _Evelyn's thoughts were racing through her mind like crazy. There were so many possibilities...

"Evelyn, I think those men must have took her." Rick said, trying not to sound too unoptimistic.

"But why?! What would they want with our housekeeper?!"

"Don't know for sure, but it's probably something bad..." Jonathan said making himself part of the conversation.

"No shit Sherlock!" Rick snapped. Jonathan was pretty much only capable of stating the obvious and that just wasn't good enough for him.

"Well let's go after her then!" Evie shouted at them both.

Jonathan and Rick looked at each other. They knew what was coming... Another crazy adventure involving a damsel in distress and possibly undead mummies.

"Here we go again..." Rick sighed.

Evelyn smacked his arm. "Shut up and pack! We're going to Egypt to find Donnie!"

"But what about Alex?! Are we supposed to take him with us?!" Rick questioned Evelyn.

"Of course not, we'll let him stay with my parents!" Evelyn insisted. Usually they just let Donnie watch over Alex while they were gone, but now that Donnie's been kidnapped, things aren't going to work as they normally would."

"Fine, but what makes you think they took her to Egypt?" Rick asked in a grumbly tone.

"Those men in the dark robes... One of them was carrying a glowing compass. And not just any compass. The compass of Osiris, which as you should know, pertains to Egypt. Hamunaptra to be exact."

"Hamunaptra?! Why would they take our housekeeper to Hamunaptra?!"

Evie paused for a moment, putting together the pieces in her mind. And then it came to her. "She is the Death Princess..." She said, in hoarse whisper.

"Well how do you figure?!" said Jonathan still trying to get in on the news.

"The compass of Osiris... It points to the Death Princess. The compass never lies."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You're saying that our housekeeper, Donnie is some sort of Death Princess?" Rick looked at Evelyn, and she looked back at him, stonefaced, her expression telling him that she was dead serious.

"Yes, it's some ancient Egyptian prophecy, it's hard to explain. I'm not quite sure of it... We will need the help of Ardeth Bay. He can help us..." Evelyn said looking up at them both.

"Ah yes, Ardeth Bay! Mighty good chap I should say..." Jonathan said cheerfully putting an arm around the shoulders of both his sister and brother-in-law. "So it's off to Egypt we go..."


	3. Sweet Escape

**Author's Note: **Horray for Ardeth Bay, the sexiest man ever to walk the face of the Earth, who will finally show up in THIS chapter! Heh heh, I'm totally making this up as I go along, I didn't think any of this through. Oh well, I'm having fun. And to Lucky Fannah, sorry about Rick being rude to Jonathan. Rick annoys me, so I like making him look like an jerk because he kind of is one in my opinion. But you're right, Jonathan rules! Now on with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Wakey wakey! You stupid, ugly bitch!" Donnie heard someone say before receiving a sharp kick in the ribs. _'Who the hell???...' _She wondered thoughtfully, then looked up to see a very un-attractive man wearing filthy, dirt-stained clothes standing over her with a gross smile; his teeth a rotten brownish/yellow color. Melvin. _'Oh great, just who I wanted to see.' _She thought to herself bitterly.

"What ever happened to 'Your Highness'?" Donnie questioned aloud as she sat up. "I much prefer being called that rather than a stupid, ugly bitch."

"I don't give a fuck what you prefer, your just a prisoner." Melvin snapped before smacking her hard across the face, knocking her over onto her back. Then he bent down, grabbed her by one arm and roughly started dragging her out of the room.

"Wait a minute! Wh-Where are you taking me?!" She demanded; her voice was getting shaky and tears started forming at her eyes. He stopped and looked down at her. "We've reached Cairo, we'll be spending the night there before we continue on to Hamunaptra. It's time to get off the boat." He answered and then continued dragging her out of the room until he reached Zafar, who stood in front of them, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Melvin, I'm sure she's capable of walking. So let's just TRY to attract as little attention as possible. Yes? Okay then." He said impatiently before walking off the boat and onto the docks of Cairo. Melvin looked down at her once more. "Alright, get up and follow me. And don't even think about trying to run off or else I'll beat you so bad, you'll wish you were never born. Got it?"

Donnie nodded her head yes and then quickly stood up in front of him. She knew he wasn't just bluffing, especially after that little wake-up-call. And with all that being said and done, he leaded her off the boat an onto docks where the rest of the bad guys were. Then they later continued on to an old, run-down building in the middle of downtown Cairo. "We'll be spending the night here, and then head for Hamunaptra in the morning." said Zafar to his men. The men all nodded and then made their way inside. And Melvin shoved Donnie along with them "Get a move on." he hissed at her. Donnie sighed and did as he said. He then led her up some stairs and into a small, almost empty room. The only thing in there was a mattress lying on the floor. "You're sleeping in here." Melvin said pushing her down onto bed and then leaving room, locking the door on his way out. After he left the room, Donnie layed back onto the mattress of where she was shoved and looked up at the ceiling, tears rolling down her face. She was beginning to get scared.

_'What are they going to do to me?! They could be planning to kill me and I wouldn't even know it! I just want to go back to the O'Connell Manor and do my job! I swear, if I ever get out of this alive, I will never complain about cooking and cleaning ever again! Not only that, I love the O'Connell's', they're family to me. I really do miss them. I wonder if they feel the same way about me...'_

Voices. She heard voices right outside her door. The men holding her captive were talking with eachother. But what in the world were they talking about? Wiping away her tears, Donnie sat up, crawled over to the door and carefully listened to the conversation. She heard Zafar's voice, but he was speaking to his men in Arabic; a language she didn't know or understand one bit. "Damn it." Donnie muttered under her breath... But then came Melvin's voice. And Melvin being an Englishman, didn't know or understand Arabic either; besides, he's too much of a dumb-ass to learn a second language! "Huh? I cannot understand a word of what you're saying. Tell it to me again, but this time in English."

(speaking to himself in Arabic) "What in Allah's name made me agree to working with this fucking idiot?!" The other Arab men chuckled at this.

"Uhhh... I still don't get it." Melvin said dumbly.

Zafar let out a loud sigh and walked closer to where he was sitting and then sat down with him. "Here is the plan. When we reach Hamunaptra, we'll drain the blood of Princess Naeema onto the statue Osiris. Every last drop. Once it is done, it'll create a power we can use to make ourselves immortal. And from there on we can raise Imhotep and a whole army of undead soldiers to help us take over the world."

"So, were going to kill the girl?"

"Yes. But she will be brought back shortly after the ritual. I have a feeling we will need her again." Zafar said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Alrighty then, I'm going to go to sleep now." Melvin announced rather loudly before exiting the room. After he was gone, Zafar got back to talking with his other men (in Arabic of course).

Donnie couldn't believe what she just heard! _'These men must be psychopaths! I got to get the hell out of here!" _And then it came to her. She was going to escape no matter what. The bloody bastards holding her captive are far to busy flappin' their jaws to even notice her escape. It was perfect timing. There was an open window on the other side of room, she walked over to it and looked outside. It was beautiful night. The moon glowed high in the blackish-blue sky. Then she looked down. _'FUCK! It's at least three stories from here to the ground!' _Donnie screamed mentally to herself... "It doesn't matter, I'm still going to escape no matter what." she said quietly under her breath; keeping her voice low so that nobody else could hear her. Then she took a deep breath, curled up on the ledge of the windowsill, and without thinking she jumped.

Luck was obviously on her side when she miraculously landed in a big pile of hay, completely unharmed. '_That was stupid of me, but hey, at least I'm not a heap of broken bones on the ground right now.' _Donnie thought to herself thankfully. She sat in the pile of hay for a couple seconds and then looked back up at the window from where she jumped. _'Better get out of here before those men realize I'm gone.'_ So that's what she did, she got up and ran as fast and hard as she could, having no idea where she was running to, but it didn't matter because anyplace was better than being with those men. She ran through many, several streets and alleyways then into the opening of the desert before collapsing on the ground, fatigue getting the better of her. Donnie passed out.

And standing in the shadows watching was a tall man, well over six feet and unmistakably powerful. He sure as hell wasn't ugly, but he had a harsh face; his forehead and high cheek bones tattooed with symbols of a true desert warrior. He was a sight that tended to make people uncomfortable. And if that isn't intimidating enough, he also wore large, black robes and had two large swords tied to his waist. He was kind of scary in a way, but yet he was oh so beautiful...

Ardeth stared at the unconscious female sprawled out on the ground before him. _'Who is this strange woman? What was she even running from?_' He mentally asked himself while walking over to her and kneeling down beside her as if out of instinct. He flipped her over onto her back and pulled her up to him so he could get a better look. She was sort of pretty, but she definately wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were a stunning blue, though he couldn't tell because they were closed and also because she wore big, thick glasses over them, and her light brown hair, which was once neatly pulled up into high bun, was now scruffy and all over the place. She wore a typical black housekeeping dress that went down past her knees with a white apron over it, but it was all dirty and messed up... Ardeth sighed. He did have business to attend to in Cairo, but it looked as if that was all going to change. _'I cannot just leave this woman out here like this, who knows what would happen to her if I did. I believe I'll have to give her a place to stay for the night.' _He told himself inside his mind. So he picked her up and carried her over to his horse, set her down on it, climbed on, and then rode off into the darkness of the night, with the moon lighting the way. He kept going until he reached his village.

"You're back early, who do you got there?" said a man approaching Ardeth as he made his way into the Medjai camp (in Arabic of course). "I found this woman unconscious near the streets of Cairo, and I decided to give her someplace safe to stay." He told the man simply.

"I see. Have a good rest of the night then." The man said walking away.

"Same to you Omid." Ardeth called back to the man.

When that was over with, Ardeth hopped down off his horse, grabbed Donnie, carried her into a home made of dried sand, set her down on bedroll and let her rest peacefully for the night. A few hours later, Donnie woke up. And as she did, Ardeth walked into the sand house to check on her. She slowly opened her eyes, looked around the room and then saw a strange man looking right at her. "AAAaaaaahhhhhHHH!!!" Donnie screamed. _'Don't tell me I've been re-captured!!!' _was her thoughts as she quickly stood up and stumbled back over to a nearby table, tripping over it, and falling backwards, hitting the back of her head on a wall. "Aaahh! Owe!"

Ardeth walked over to her, trying to calm her down by putting his hands up in the air in front of him as a way of showing her he was harmless, but Donnie was thinking otherwise. _'He's coming closer! I need to do something quick!'_ she screamed inside her mind. So without even thinking, she started hissing at him like a cat. Ardeth raised a brow at her strange attempts to drive him away. He was beginning to think that there was something seriously wrong with this woman. "You may stop hissing, there is nothing to fear. You are safe now." He told her, trying to sound comforting. It worked. As soon as he said it, she stopped. "Oh... Sorry then." Donnie said feeling stupid.

_"I cannot believe I just hissed at the man! I must be the biggest idiot ever. He probably thinks there's something wrong with me, which I wouldn't blame him for it if he does. Why is it that I always manage to make a fool out of myself in front of extremely handsome men? Especially the one sitting in front of me!"_

"You have nothing to be sorry for, but just know I am not going to hurt you." Ardeth told her reassuringly.

Donnie smiled at him, but it was a weird smile because one of her front teeth were missing. "Uhhh... Okay. Where am I? Why am I here?" she asked.

"You are at my village. I found you unconscious on the ground near Cairo, and I wanted you to have someplace safe to stay." he answered.

"Really?! Oh thank you so much!" Donnie yelled happily, throwing her arms around him. "You don't know how greatful I am for your hospitality." She was just so glad to know that he wasn't one of the bad men who wanted to kill her!

Ardeth froze at her touch. _'Why is this strange woman embracing me?'_ He wondered silently and then said out loud: "Yes, you are very welcome." Then he waited a few seconds for her to let go, but surprisingly enough, she still held onto him. But he had to admit, it didn't at all feel bad.

_'Ah, this strange man's body feels so good against mine. Wait. What? Oh damn, there I go again!' _Donnie cursed herself as she realized she was making a fool out of her self yet again, and quickly pulled away from him. "Uhhh... Anyways... I still haven't found out your name."

He smiled at her. "My name is Ardeth Bay."

"Donnie Danford." She said holding out a hand for him to shake with his own. But instead of shaking hands, Ardeth took hold of her hand and brought it up to his face to kiss. "It is good to meet you Donnie Danford." he told her still smiling.

Donnie looked up at him, completely dumbstruck. She found herself unable to speak, so all she could do was smile back...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Huh, that was long chapter. Um, wait... Oh yeah, just to let you know incase you didn't already, everything you see that's italicized is always someone's thoughts or point of view. Just thought I'd throw that out there. But other than that: ARDETH RULES THE WORLD!!! 


End file.
